<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All you need is sleep by Dark_Nightingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884281">All you need is sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale'>Dark_Nightingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Romance, Swearing, Watching Someone Sleep, повседневность</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль теряет силы, постепенно превращаясь в человека, но он по-прежнему не может спать. Дин не может выносить страданий друга и решает обратиться за помощью.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Навеяно видом спящего Кастиэля.<br/>Достаточно сильное ООС, так что не обессудьте.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дин задумчиво разглядывает Каса, устало склонившегося на книгой. Ангел слабо зевает и тряхнув головой, продолжает искать нужную информацию. Дин видит, что у него это плохо получается, потому что его ангел изнурен. Да, с каждым днем он все больше становится человеком и теряет свою ангельскую силу. Кастиэль уже несколько раз падал в обморок, врезался в вещи и просто не соображал, что делает. А все это в основном потому, что этот теряющий дар Небес ангел отказывается отдыхать. Т.е. он иногда отдыхает, но не спит. Дин не знает, почему Кас не может заснуть — потому что не до конца стал человеком и пока просто не может заснуть или же это его глупая упрямость и самоотверженное желание помогать, быть хоть чем-то полезным, хоть в таком качестве.</p><p>Когда Кас в очередной раз зевает и устало потирает ладонью лицо, Дин не выдерживает.</p><p>— Кас, иди спать! — он нависает над ангелом с суровым и непоколебимым выражением лица.</p><p>— Дин… Что? — Кастиэль смотрит на охотника расфокусированным взглядом.</p><p>— Я говорю, спать иди, чудо пернатое! — Дин несильно обхватывает плечи Кастиэля и, поднимая его со стула, ведет к кровати.</p><p>— Нет! Я помочь должен! Хоть чем… — Кас с отчаянием отталкивает охотника и возвращается на стул. Сообразив, что он, возможно, обидел Дина, он поднимает на него глаза, под которыми залегли глубокие синяки и, вздохнув, произносит, — Извини, я не хотел причинить тебе боль. Просто это всё, чем я могу помочь, пока ко мне не вернется сила…</p><p>Дин издает что-то среднее между бессильным стоном и рычанием.</p><p>— Кас, ты дурак! Чем ты нам поможешь, если снова потеряешь сознание или не дай Бог умрешь? А ты ведь и можешь умереть сейчас! Всё, что тебе сейчас нужно — это сон. После этого помогай хоть до посинения, — Кас лишь качает головой и продолжает листать книгу.</p><p>Охотник раздраженно пинает сумку и схватив куртку, быстрым шагом выходит из номера, едва не врезавшись в Сэма, который нес охотникам обед.</p><p>— Дин? — Сэм провожает брата удивленным взглядом, но тот, ничего не ответив, скрывается за поворотом.</p><p>Сэм ставит свертки с едой на стол и подходит к Кастиэлю.</p><p>— Что это с Дином? Вы поссорились?</p><p>— Он хотел, чтобы я пошел спать, но я не могу, Сэм, — Кас бросает грустный взгляд на младшего Винчестера и встает за кофе.</p><p>— Не страшно, он проветрится и отойдет. Хотя тебе и правда не помешало бы вздремнуть, — поймав обреченный взгляд ангела, Сэм запинается, — но на нет и суда нет.</p><p>***</p><p>«Неужели эта пернатая задница не понимает, что он просто себя изводит? Идиот!» — из-за злостного пинка мусорка переворачивается и падает, устилая дорожку мусором.</p><p>Дин раздражен, что не может ничем помочь ангелу. Он не хочет снова видеть его посиневшее лицо, как тогда, когда тот потерял сознание в первый раз. Поразмыслив немного, Дин приходит к мысли, которая ему очень не нравится, но, по сути, у него ничего другого не остается.</p><p>«Ладно, попытка — не пытка. Всё равно я ничего не теряю», — ободряет себя Винчестер и складывает руки в молитвенном жесте.</p><p>— Эм… Габриэль, явись, мне нужна твоя помощь. Знаю, мы прежде были не в ладах, но сейчас дело не во мне. — Дин с надеждой оборачивается. Никого. — Ну же, давай! Я не останусь в долгу. Габриэль!</p><p>Тишина.</p><p>— Вот сученыш! — Дин сжимает кулаки и уже собирается вернуться в отель, как слышит за спиной взмах крыльев.</p><p>-Дин, Дино. Ты позвал архангела для того, чтобы в очередной раз попытаться втоптать его в грязь? Я всегда знал, что у тебя головка бо-бо, — Габриэль усмехается и достает изо рта леденец.</p><p>Дин ошарашено смотрит на Гейба.</p><p>— Ты появился?..</p><p>— Браво, малыш прозрел! Оу, или ты соскучился? — Габриэль поиграл бровями.</p><p>— Что? Иди ты! В смысле, я рад тебя видеть… Короче, мне нужна твоя помощь.</p><p>— Скууучно… Ладно, все равно у меня сегодня выходной день, так что я выслушаю тебя, Алиса. — Гейб усаживается на скамейку и, подперев голову ладонью, устремляет взгляд на Дина.</p><p>— Ты можешь погрузить Каса в сон? — Дин нерешительно потирает шею, в душе уже жалея о том, что обратился за помощью к архангелу, по совместительству Трикстеру.</p><p>Он услышанного Габриэль даже перестает гонять леденец от щеки к щеке.</p><p>— Что я слышу! Кто-то решил перейти в наступление, м? — Дин теряется от такого вопроса и усердного подмигивания архангела.</p><p>— О чем это ты? Просто наш ангел теряет свои силы и превращается в простого смертного. Но он не спит. Он настолько изнурил себя, что у него уже проблемы с координацией и даже потери сознания. Так ты можешь помочь?</p><p>Улыбка сползает с лица Габриэля, и он задумчиво прищуривается.</p><p>— Хм… Бедный Кас. Я-то могу… — Дин с надеждой смотрит Трикстеру в глаза, но следующая фраза заставляет его нахмуриться, — но что мне за это будет?</p><p>— Он же твой брат!</p><p>— Спасибо, кэп. Знаешь ли, у меня много младших братьев и я их всех люблю, но сам подумай — какой мне резон делать что-то для него (если он мог бы и прекрасно сам с этим справится, но не хочет) без пользы для себя?</p><p>Дин напряженно думает. Что он может предложить? У него кроме Импалы и Сэма по сути ничего нет. Но детку он не отдаст, даже если на кону будет жизнь Каса. Или отдаст?</p><p>— Что ты хочешь? Знай, свою детку я не отдам. — Дин решительно скрещивает руки на груди, хоть и понимает, что это не лучшая тактика.</p><p>Габриэль лишь презрительно фыркает.</p><p>— Боюсь, ты и правда ничего не можешь мне предложить, — Габриэль усмехается, в душе надеясь, что Дин додумается до того, что ему действительно нужно.</p><p>— Чувак, у меня ничего нет кроме Импалы и Сэма. Ну, хочешь, я тебе Сэмми отдам, — со смешком выдает он.</p><p>Медово-карие глаза Гейба загораются озорным огоньком.</p><p>— Серьезно? — насмешливо кидает он, в душе ликуя.</p><p>Дин мрачнеет.</p><p>— Нет, ну, а что я могу предложить еще?</p><p>Архангел начинает нервничать.</p><p>— Так и быть, я возьму Сэма, — он старается говорить как можно безразличнее, но глаза выдают его.</p><p>Охотник в шоке смотрит на очевидно объевшегося сладкого архангела.</p><p>— Ты должно быть шутишь? Нахрена тебе Сэм? — Дин подозрительно прищуривается, но ликование Триктстера не усмирить даже этим взглядом.</p><p>— Это уже не твое дело, большой мальчик. Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы твой ангелочек отдохнул и расправил крылышки? — и, не дав Дину что-либо возразить, Гейб продолжает, — Я насылаю на Кастиэля сон, в котором он пробудет часов 6-8,а на это время забираю твоего братца. Дело?</p><p>У Дина много возражений и вопросов по поводу планов архангела — сладкоежки на его брата, но благоразумно решив, что этим он может только сорвать сделку, кивает.</p><p>— Вот и ладушки, — Габриэль радостно улыбается во все 32 зуба и протягивает Дину ладонь.</p><p>Прежде чем Дин успевает протянуть в ответ свою, Гейб нарочито делает серьезное лицо и добавляет:</p><p>— Только учти, что ничто не сможет разбудить моего младшего братца на протяжении этого времени. Так, что бы ни случилось — Апокалипсис или Третья Мировая, ты должен охранять его, иначе… — Габриэль делает мрачную мину.- Ну, ты меня понял.</p><p>Дин снова кивает и пожимает архангелу ладонь.</p><p>— Проведи это время с пользой, — Габриэль напоследок подмигивает охотнику и растворяется в воздухе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Быстрым шагом Дин возвращается в отель. Он надеется, что Габриэль уже осуществляет их сделку. Несмотря на некоторое облегчение, возникшее в его душе после согласия Габриэля, охотник не может перестать думать о том, зачем архангелу нужен его брат.</p><p>С этими мыслями он открывает дверь номера. Он разочарованно выдыхает — Сэм что-то напряженно вычитывает в ноутбуке, а Кас уже в кресле листает книгу и попивает кофе. Значит, Габриэль обманул его.</p><p>— Дин? Где ты был? — ангел откладывает книгу и подходит к охотнику, устремив на него взволнованный взор голубых глаз.</p><p>— Прогулялся в поисках нечисти, — хмуро отвечает Дин, не смотря на ангела.</p><p>— Дин… Я виноват. Я отверг твою просьбу и заботу. Прости меня… — Кастиэль виновато склоняет голову, жалея о том, что у него сейчас нет сил переместится куда подальше.</p><p>Дин слабо улыбается и примирительно сжимает плечо друга.</p><p>— Ладно, Кас, проехали. Только если опять отрубишься — на сей раз тебя потащит Сэм, — хлопнув улыбнувшегося ангела по плечу, Дин берет стаканчик с кофе и усаживается возле брата.</p><p>— Есть что?</p><p>— Ничего особенного, но мне звонил Бобби, так что едем, — Сэм захлопывает ноутбук и бросает взгляд на расслабившегося брата. — Или ты останешься?</p><p>— Дай хоть кофе глотнуть, что ли! — Дин залпом выпивает остатки бодрящего напитка и направляется за братом. — Ничего не забыли? Кас!</p><p>— Я тут, — ангел неведомо как оказывается прямо у Дина за спиной, заставив охотника слегка вздрогнуть.</p><p>Дин внимательно всматривается в лицо Кастиэля. Легкая щетина, мешки под глазами, усталый вид, но всё такие же живые и глубокие голубые глаза. Дин старается не вглядываться в них, потому что знает, что они утягивают с головой. Задержав взгляд на губах Каса, Дин неосознанно облизывает губы.</p><p>— Отлично, тогда двинули, — с усилием произносит он, выпуская ангела из номера и запирая за ними дверь.</p><p>Когда все усаживаются в Импалу, Дин заводит машину и включает Led Zeppelin — The Song Remains The Same.</p><p>— Итак, куда мы?</p><p>Сэм встряхивает карту и, опустив на колени, показывает брату место.</p><p>— Калифорния, Окленд. Бобби сказал, что там… — Сэм не успел договорить, как растворился в воздухе.</p><p>Дин, следивший за дорогой, сперва не придал значение тому, что брат умолк, но услышав удивленный возглас Каса, повернулся. Машина чуть скатилась в кювет. Дин резко затормозил и удивленно уставился сперва на пустое место, потом на Каса.</p><p>— Твою ж!.. Ну я ему устрою! — Кас удивленно уставился на ругающегося на пустое место охотника.</p><p>— Дин? Ты ругаешь Сэма, за то, что он пропал? — удивленно протянул ангел.</p><p>-Н ет, Кас, на того, из-за кого он пропал!</p><p>Кастиэль еще более ошарашено посмотрел на охотника.</p><p>— И ты точно знаешь, кто это мог сделать?..</p><p>— Разумеется! Только разберемся что к чему, я ему все перья пересчитаю!</p><p>Кас понял, что речь идет об ангеле, и хотел было возмутиться, что Дин наговаривает на кого-то из его братьев, но ему стало неожиданно как-то все равно. Усталость накрыла его с головой и веки налились тяжестью.</p><p>— Дин! Мне кажется, я умира…- из последних сил выдавил Кастиэль и провалился в сон.</p><p>— Кас? Кас! — Дин выскочил из машины и, открыв дверь сзади, пощупал пульс ангела. Он был спокойным, и ангел дышал ровно.</p><p>Дин облегченно вздохнул.</p><p>— Ну, Габриэль!.. Сначала аванс, а потом сделка? — он усмехнулся и уложив Каса на заднем сидении, открыл багажник Импалы.</p><p>Выудив оттуда плед, он осторожно укрыл им ангела. Немного подумав, охотник стянул с себя куртку и несколько раз свернув, положил ее под голову спящему.</p><p>Вернувшись за водительское место, Дин заглянул в зеркало заднего вида. Кастиэль мирно спал на заднем сиденье, свесив левую руку. Дин улыбнулся и, повернув ключ в зажигании, выключил музыку, выводя машину с обочины на дорогу.</p><p>Сообразив, что он до конца не знает, куда и зачем им направляться, Дин достал телефон и набрал Сингера.</p><p>— Бобби, привет. Слушай, скажи мне все то, что говорил утром Сэму, — шепотом произнес он.</p><p>— Какого хрена, Дин? Ты опять поссорился с братом? И почему ты шепчешь?</p><p>— Неважно, Бобби! Сэмми сейчас…немного занят. Ну?</p><p>— Идиоты, — выдохнул в трубку охотник и сообщил Дину, что в Окленде, в недавно построенном офисе, прямо в лифте пропадают люди. На одном этаже зашел, на другом просто не вышел.</p><p>— Спасибо, Бобби, — Дин повесил трубку и обернулся, чтобы удостоверится, что он не разбудил небесного воина. Кас все так же спал, уже запустив руки под куртку Дина.</p><p>Дин отчего-то умилился. Но его улыбка немного сползла, когда в голову пришла мысль.</p><p>«Если я поеду на охоту, Каса придется оставить в машине. А если он проснется, пока меня не будет, после сна не сообразит и разнесет детку? Или еще что случится? Лучше вернуться и подождать, пока он проснется. Всё равно дело какое-то мутное»</p><p>Дин развернулся и повел машину обратно, к отелю, откуда они только пару часов назад выехали.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Подъехав к отелю, Дин заглушил мотор и пошел за ключами номера. Вернувшись, он открыл дверь номера, которая к счастью для Дина, выходила на улицу. Подойдя к Импале, он отворил дверцу машины и заглянул в салон. Кастиэль крепко спал. Дину усмехнулся и наклонившись в салон, аккуратно поднял Каса на руки.</p><p>— Ну что, сбылась твоя мечта, спящая красавица? — со смешком произнес Дин, неся на руках спящего ангела.</p><p>Когда голова Кастиэля опустилась Дину на плечо, по телу его телу будто бы прошел ток. Дин удивленно посмотрел на спящего и, убедившись, что тот по-прежнему в объятиях Морфея, занес его в номер. Бережно положив ношу на кровать, Винчестер прикрыл дверь номера и, кинув сумку в угол, устало опустился в кресло.</p><p>Он хотел задремать, но сон почему-то не шел. Дин обреченно вздохнул и потянулся к сумке. Вытащив оттуда плеер Сэма, Дин удовлетворенно хмыкнул, но полистав плейлист, его улыбка постепенно исчезала.</p><p>— Ну Сэмми! Половину памяти классикой забил!</p><p>Наткнувшись взглядом на название одной композиции, Дин удивленно поднял бровь.</p><p>— «Колыбельная для ангела», значит? Хм, ну-ка, — Дин нажал на кнопку «play» и посмотрел на спящего ангела.</p><p>На первых секундах ничего не происходило, но на исходе первой минуты мелодии Дин понял, что по лицу ангела расползается блаженная улыбка. В ступоре еще несколько секунд он наблюдал это несколько удивительное явление, невольно залюбовавшись счастливо улыбающимся Касом, но отдернув себя, Дин выключил музыку и закинул плеер обратно в сумку.</p><p>Как только звуки музыки умолкли, Кастиэль удовлетворенно вздохнул и крепко обнял подушку.<br/>Неожиданно для себя Дин подумал, что, должно быть, спать в плаще не очень приятно и подойдя к Касу, он бережно приподнял его плечи, стягивая с них плащ и, опустив его обратно, укрыл ангела его же плащом.</p><p>После этого он, упрямо решил не смотреть больше на спящего и, пытаясь чем-нибудь себя занять, сходил за кофе, полистал мифы средневековья, связал носки Сэма друг с другом и уже подумывал о том, чтобы намазать Каса пастой, как услышал вздох с кровати. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Кас отчего-то вцепился одной рукой в подушку, а другой сжимал простынь.<br/>Винчестер быстро подошел к спящему и склонился над ним. На лбу Каса залегли складки, губы были вытянуты в одну линию и слегка подрагивали. Дин озадачился. То ли Касу снится кошмар, то ли… Дин усмехнулся своим мыслям.</p><p>«Да ладно? Такое вообще возможно? А что, если…» — не успев до конца обдумать мысль, охотник осторожно протянул ладонь и аккуратно коснулся щеки ангела, проведя кончиками пальцев по скуле, щеке и очертив линию подбородка.</p><p>Кастиэль судорожно выдохнул и, как показалось Дину, приподнял голову, будто следуя за ласкающими пальцами.<br/>Удовлетворенный полученными результатами, Дин опустился на край кровати возле друга и решил продолжить свой эксперимент.<br/>Когда большой палец коснулся и прошелся по нижней губе Каса, тот издал что-то похожее на сдерживаемый стон, заставив этим Дина расплыться в коварной усмешке.</p><p>— Значит, тебе снится эротика, Кас? Или же для твоего пробуждения нужен поцелуй, принцесса? — продолжал насмехаться над спящим небесным воином Дин. — Сейчас узнаем.</p><p>Он наклонился и слегка коснулся губ Кастиэля своими. И сразу же отстранился, наблюдая за реакцией. С губ ангела сорвался тихий стон и Дин опустил взгляд к штанам, казалось бы, спящего, и, приподняв закрывающий нужную область плащ, заглянул под него и довольно хмыкнув, приложился к губам Кастиэля, на сей раз с силой. Слегка потянув зубами за нижнюю губу, приоткрывая тем самым рот Каса, Дин почувствовал, что ему отвечают. Усмехнувшись прямо в губы, Винчестер углубил поцелуй, осторожно просунув кончик языка в рот любимому (а как же иначе?) ангелу. Дин осознал, что теряет над собой контроль лишь тогда, когда услышал громкий стон под собой. Он обнаружил, что нависает всем телом над Кастиэлем, мягко сжимая его темные волосы и вовсю посасывает его язык.</p><p>Звуки, издаваемые, как ему раньше казалось, таким невинным существом, как его ангел, отрезвили охотника и он, оторвавшись от него, повалился на другую половину кровати, уставившись в потолок.</p><p>Он-то давно понял, что чувствует по отношению к этому пернатому что-то большее, чем дружбу и восхищение, но само собой, не мог в этом никому признаться, даже какая-то часть его вопила, что это ненормально и надо от этого избавляется, но произошедшее несколько секунд назад заставило Дина глубоко призадуматься. Было ли это просто развлечение или же так долго сдерживаемый порыв?</p><p>Обернувшись, он увидел едва заметную улыбку на губах спящего. Почувствовав, что у него внутри растекается от этого тепло, Дин с усилием заставил себя отвернулся. Теперь, кажется, понятно, что это было.<br/>Бессильный стон срывается с его губ, когда он поднимается с кровати и идет в ванную.</p><p>И что ему теперь с этим делать? Теперь всё хуже, чем раньше. Вряд ли он сможет теперь спокойно смотреть в глаза Касу.<br/>Холодная вода освежает лицо и несколько облегчает тяжесть в груди, поднявшуюся из-за неприятных мыслей. Дин бездумно наблюдает в зеркало, как вода стекает по его лицу и срывается в раковину.</p><p>«Постойте-ка…»</p><p>Ему показалось, или во время судорожного дыхания и стонов Дин слышал, как Кас шептал его имя?<br/>Усмехнувшись отражению в зеркале, Дин хватает полотенце, и наспех вытерев лицо, выходит из ванной. Похоже, у него есть о чем спросить Кастиэля, когда тот соизволит проснуться.</p><p>Вышеупомянутый ангел, даже несмотря на недавние страстные поцелуи, не думал просыпаться. Разве что скинул, судорожно двигаясь во сне, свой излюбленный плащ.</p><p>Не переставая все так же ухмыляться, будто бы он узнал секреты Каса, Дин в который раз подошел к кровати и, поправив плащ, невольно подумал: «А что, если попробовать снова?» и уже собирался наклониться за выполнением задуманного, как неожиданно посреди комнаты возник его брат.</p><p>Даже пребывая в несколько шоковом состоянии от внезапно материализовавшегося братца, Дин заметил, что тот выглядит весьма потрепанно.</p><p>Взъерошенные волосы, небрежно, будто бы наспех застегнутая не на все пуговицы рубашка, не застегнутая ширинка… Дин мысленно пытался оправдать брата, но когда его взгляд на темнеющее пятно пониже шеи, его версии начали рушиться.</p><p>— Дин? Привет, — несколько смущенно пробормотал Сэм, поспешно застегивая все пуговицы на рубашке и приглаживая волосы.</p><p>Наконец, к Дину вернулся дар речи.</p><p>— Сэм, где ты был? Хотя нет, что это? — не выдержав, Дин быстро подошел к Сэму и потянулся к воротнику рубашки.</p><p>Сэм успел понять, зачем тянется брат и поймал его руку, удерживая.</p><p>— Дин, думаю, ты знаешь, куда ты отправил меня, но об ЭТОМ тебe знать не нужно, — несколько холодно выдавил он, смиряя Дина взглядом.</p><p>Дин, кажется, начал терять терпение.</p><p>— Он тебя бил? Или может что вколол? — Дин старался верить именно в то, что его брата пытали и что подобное, но не то, что пришло ему на ум в первую очередь.</p><p>Воспользовавшись замешательством Сэма из-за своей фразы, он резко оттянул воротник рубашки и увидел там… засос.</p><p>Дин задохнулся воздухом. Значит, он не ошибался в худшем.</p><p>Сэм поднял на брата взгляд, в котором читалось смущение и смирение.</p><p>— Да, это засос. И да, его оставил Габриэль, — вполне спокойно произнес он.</p><p>Дин еще раз шокировано посмотрел на краснеющий след на шее брата.</p><p>— То есть…? Да… Выходит, он… — нет, он еще не до конца пришел в себя, чтобы озвучить это. Выходит, этот пернатый взял за Каса натурой его брата? Или же… Нет, ну этого точно быть не может.</p><p>— Сэм… — голос Дина не предвещал ничего хорошего и Сэм понял, что его ждет долгий и не очень приятный разговор, но к счастью для младшего Винчестера, он бросил взгляд за спину брата и увидел продирающего глаза Каса.</p><p>Дин проследил за взглядом брата и, встретившись с бездонными синими глазами, по его спине пробежал холодок, заставляя его неуместно вспомнить всё то, что произошло не так давно.</p><p>— Дин? — ангел с непониманием и будто бы смущением смотрит на охотника. — Я заснул?</p><p>— Э… Кас, я конечно понимаю, что у меня отпадная музыка, но это просто свинство, что ты умудрился под нее заснуть, — выдает первое пришедшее в голову Дин и пихает Сэма под ребра, когда тот открывает рот, с явной целью возразить. — Ничего, будем знать и о таких свойствах моего музона.</p><p>Кас склоняет голову на бок и переводит взгляд на Сэма. Тот лишь пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Почему твой брат о Габриэле мыслит? И о том, как он… — Кас запинается и опускает взгляд. — Сэм, я знать не хочу, почему ты так мыслишь о брате моем.</p><p>— Кас, подожди немного, - Дин утаскивает Сэма в ванную и закрывает дверь. — Если ты расскажешь ему, что я договорился с Гейбом и чем заплатил, я тебя убью. А про тебя и мой безрассудный поступок мы поговорим позже, — перебивает Дин открывшего для возражения рот брата.</p><p>Сэм странно хмыкает.</p><p>— Ну, не так уж это было безрассудно. И тем более не плохо, — вспоминая что-то, с улыбкой отвечает он.</p><p>Дин награждает его удивленным взглядом и, махнув рукой, бросает лишь «Потом», выходя из ванной.</p><p>Кастиэль уже стоит у двери и задумчиво смотрит в окно. Услышав шаги, он оборачивается и Дин наконец замечает, как тот посвежел и какими яркими стали его глаза.</p><p>— Дин, ко мне сила моя вернулась, — торжественно сообщает он и смущённо улыбается, когда его глаза встречаются с глазами охотника.</p><p>— Это здорово, Кас, — искренне отвечает Дин и едва сдерживается, чтобы не подойти вплотную и взъерошить его волосы.</p><p>Ничего, у него еще сегодня будет вечер, чтобы задать Касу вопрос и получить от него и так известный ответ. А тогда уже он сможет провести время так, как его брат с Трикстером.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>